callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Downloadable Content
is an extension to the game. Map Packs contain multiplayer maps, and one Zombies maps (certain games do not have Zombies). There have been microtransactions since Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Currently, no map packs are available for the Wii and Nintendo DS versions of the ''Call of Duty'' series. Nuketown 2025 is the only content available for the Wii U version of Call of Duty: Black Ops II. With the exception of Awakening and The Giant, no map packs were released for the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Call of Duty 2 *Bonus Map Pack — Featuring: Vossenack; Wallendar *Skirmish Map Pack — Featuring: Beaumont-Hague; Kalach *Invasion Map Pack — Featuring: Crossroads; Newvillers; Normandy; Decoytown; Rostov Call of Duty 3 *Bravo Map Pack — Featuring: Crossing; Ironclad; La Bourgade; Stalag 23; Wildwood *Valor Map Pack — Featuring: Gare Centrale; Marseilles; Aller Haut; Seine River; Rimling Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Variety Map Pack — Featuring: Broadcast; Creek; Chinatown; Killhouse *Winter Crash — Featuring: Winter Crash (PC Only) Call of Duty: World at War *Makin Day — Featuring: Makin Day *Map Pack 1 — Featuring: Knee Deep; Nightfire; Station; Verrückt (Zombies) *Map Pack 2 — Featuring: Banzai; Corrosion; Sub Pens; Shi no Numa (Zombies) *Map Pack 3 — Featuring: Battery; Revolution; Breach; Der Riese (Zombies) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Stimulus Package — Featuring: Crash; Overgrown; Bailout; Salvage; Storm *Resurgence Pack — Featuring: Carnival; Trailer Park; Fuel; Vacant; Strike Call of Duty: Black Ops *First Strike — Featuring: Berlin Wall; Discovery; Stadium; Kowloon; Ascension (Zombies) *Escalation — Featuring: Convoy; Hotel; Zoo; Stockpile; Call of the Dead (Zombies) *Annihilation — Featuring: Drive-In; Silo; Hangar 18; Hazard; Shangri-La (Zombies) *Rezurrection — Featuring: Nacht der Untoten; Verrückt; Shi No Numa; Der Riese; Moon (All Zombies) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Content Collection 1 **Content Pack 1 — Featuring: Piazza; Liberation **Content Pack 2 — Featuring: Overwatch **Content Pack 3 — Featuring: Black Box; Black Ice (Special Ops); Negotiator (Special Ops) *Content Collection 2 **Content Pack 4 — Featuring: Foundation; Sanctuary **Content Pack 5 — Featuring: Oasis; Getaway (Face Off); Lookout (Face Off); Iron Clad (Special Ops); Kill Switch (Special Ops) *Content Collection 3: Chaos Pack **Content Pack 6 — Featuring: Vortex (Face Off); Intersection (Face Off); U-Turn (Face Off); Arctic Recon (Special Ops) **Content Pack 7 — Featuring: Vertigo (Special Ops) **Content Pack 8 — Featuring: Light 'Em Up (Special Ops); Special Delivery (Special Ops) *Content Collection 4: Final Assault **Content Pack 7 — Featuring: Decommission; Off Shore **Content Pack 9 — Featuring: Parish; Boardwalk; Gulch *Free Face Off Map Pack — Featuring: Aground; Erosion *Free Map — Terminal Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Revolution — Featuring: Hydro; Grind; Downhill; Mirage; Die Rise (Zombies), Turned on Green Run (Zombies) and the Peacekeeper (Weapon) *Uprising — Featuring: Vertigo; Encore; Magma; Studio; Mob of the Dead (Zombies) *Vengeance — Featuring: Cove; Rush; Uplink; Detour; Buried (Zombies) and the Ray Gun Mark II (Zombies Weapon Only) *Apocalypse — Featuring: Pod; Frost; Takeoff; Dig; Origins (Zombies) *Personalization Packs **Paladin Pack **Cyborg Pack **Dragon Pack **Kawaii Pack **Bacon Pack **Viper Pack **Jungle Warfare Pack **Dia de Muertos Pack **Graffiti Pack **Benjamins Pack **Party Rock Pack **Zombies Pack **Aqua Pack **Pack-A-Punch Pack **Rogue Pack **Breach Pack **Desert Coyote Pack **Glam Pack **Weaponized 115 Pack **South America Pack **Africa Pack **Asia-Pacific Pack **Extra Slots Pack *Free Map - Nuketown 2025 *Bonus Paid Map - Nuketown Zombies (Free with season pass). Also available for standalone purchase *Elite Emblem & playercard (free with owning Call of Duty: ELITE) *Ghosts Camouflage (free with pre-order of Call of Duty: Ghosts) *Advanced Warfare Pack (free with the pre-order of Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare) Call of Duty: Ghosts *Onslaught — Featuring: Fog; BayView; Containment; Ignition; Nightfall (Extinction), the Maverick and the Maverick-A2. (Weapons) *Devastation — Featuring: Behemoth; Ruins; Unearthed; Collision; Mayday (Extinction) and the Ripper (Weapon) *Invasion — Featuring: Pharaoh; Departed; Mutiny; Favela; Awakening (Extinction) *Nemesis — Featuring: Dynasty; Goldrush; Showtime; Subzero; Exodus (Extinction) *Personalization Packs **Festive Pack **Xbox Pack (360 and One only) **Cpt. Price Legend Pack **Makarov Legend Pack **Extra Slots Pack **Keegan Multiplayer Skin **Elias Multiplayer Skin **Merrick Multiplayer Skin **Hesh Multiplayer Skin **Zakhaev Special Character **Rorke Special Character **HAZMAT Special Character **Inferno Pack **Circuit Pack **Space Cats Pack **Ducky Pack *Bonus Map - Free Fall (Free with pre-order of Call of Duty: Ghosts) *Bonus Skin - The Wolf *Advanced Warfare Pack (free with the pre-order of Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare) Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *Havoc — Featuring: Sideshow; Core; Drift; Urban; Outbreak (Exo Zombies) and the AE4 (Weapon) *Ascendance — Featuring: Perplex; Site 244; Climate; Chop Shop; Infection (Exo Zombies) and the Ohm (Weapon) *Supremacy — Featuring: Kremlin; Parliament; Compound; Skyrise; Carrier (Exo Zombies) *Reckoning — Featuring: Swarm; Quarantine; Fracture; Overload; Descent (Exo Zombies) *Personalization Packs **Lightning Pack **Creature Pack **Magma Pack **Nanotech Pack **Championship Premium Personalization Pack **Black Ops III Personalization Pack (Free with pre-order of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III'') **Backdraft Pack **Psychedelic Pack **Tiki Pack **Lagoon Pack *Exoskeleton Packs **Barong Exoskeleton Pack **Panda Exoskeleton Pack **Steampunk Exoskeleton Pack **Hot Rod Exoskeleton Pack **Australia Exoskeleton Pack **Canada Exoskeleton Pack **France Exoskeleton Pack **Germany Exoskeleton Pack **Italy Exoskeleton Pack **Japan Exoskeleton Pack **Netherlands Exoskeleton Pack **Spain Exoskeleton Pack **United Kingdom Exoskeleton Pack **United States Exoskeleton Pack *Advanced Arsenal Pack (free with pre-order from select retailers) *Bonus Map - Atlas Gorge (included in Atlas Limited and Atlas Pro editions of Advanced Warfare). Also available for standalone purchase Call of Duty: Black Ops III * Awakening — Featuring: Skyjacked; Rise; Splash; Gauntlet; Der Eisendrache (Zombies) * Eclipse — Featuring: Spire; Knockout; Rift; Verge; Zetsubou No Shima (Zombies) * Descent — Featuring: Berserk; Cryogen; Empire; Rumble; Gorod Krovi (Zombies) * Salvation — Featuring: Micro; Rupture; Outlaw; Citadel; Revelations (Zombies) * Zombies Chronicles — Featuring: Nacht der Untoten; Verrückt; Shi No Numa; Kino der Toten; Ascension; Shangri-La; Moon; Origins (All Zombies) * Personalization Packs **Black Ops III Personalization Pack (comes with the Juggernog Edition of the game or Digital Download of the game) **Cyborg Pack **Weaponized 115 Pack **Take Out Personalization Pack (available through a promotion in Carl's Jr. and Hardee's) **Loyalty Personalization Pack (required to have a CoD account with one console connected before November 5th, 2015 and hit Level 10, Level 31 and/or Prestige in three previous titles) **Nuk3town Personalization Pack (Available by pre-ordering the game in Gamestop or EB Games and redeeming the code in the website) **C.O.D.E. Warriors Pack * Bonus Maps - Nuk3town (free by pre-ordering the game) and The Giant (Zombies, comes with the Juggernog Edition and Season Pass) Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare * Sabotage — Featuring: Dominion; Neon; Noir; Renaissance; Rave in the Redwoods (Zombies) * Continuum — Featuring: Archive; Excess; Scrap; Turista; Shaolin Shuffle (Zombies) * Absolution — Featuring: Permafrost; Ember; Fore; Bermuda; Attack of the Radioactive Thing (Zombies) * Retribution — Featuring: Carnage; Heartland; Altitude; Depot 22; The Beast from Beyond (Zombies) Personalization Packs * Bullethawk Personalization Pack * Alien Mixtapes Personalization Pack Bonus Maps - Terminal (free by pre-ordering the game or after December 2016 free to everyone) and Genesis Holiday (a re-skin of the map Genesis, changed to a holiday theme at sunset). Call of Duty: WWII The Resistance *Anthropoid *Valkyrie *Occupation *Operation Intercept (War Mode) *The Darkest Shore (Nazi Zombies) The War Machine *Dunkirk *Egypt *V2 *Operation Husky (War Mode) *The Shadowed Throne (Nazi Zombies) United Front *Market Garden *Stalingrad *Monte Cassino *Operation Supercharge (War Mode} *The Tortured Path (Nazi Zombies) Shadow War *Airship *Excavation *Chancellery *Operation Arcane (War Mode) *The Frozen Dawn (Nazi Zombies) Personalization Packs * Private Beta Combat Pack * Divisions Pack (Available by pre-ordering the game.) * Pathfinder Pack (Exclusive to players who played the game between November 3rd to 17th, 2017.) * Bravery Pack * Fear Not Pack * Nazi Zombies Personalization Pack Bonus Maps *Carentan (comes with the Season Pass) Update Maps *Winter Carentan (A re-skin of Carentan, changed to a winter theme) *Shipment 1944 (Released on March 13th for Season Pass holders and 16th for all players.) *HQ (Added with the Blitzkrieg event for specific game modes.) *Gröesten Haus (Added with the Attack of the Undead event.) *Sandbox (Added with the Days of Summer event for Playstation 4 on July 30th, 2018. 30 days later for all platforms.) *Crimean Mountains (Added with the Days of Summer event for the Dogfight game mode.) *Egyptian Sands (Added with the Days of Summer event for the Dogfight game mode.) Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Black Ops Pass Maps * Classified (Zombies) * Operation Absolute Zero — Featuring: Elevation; Madagascar; Dead of the Night (Zombies) * Operation Grand Heist — Featuring: Casino; Lockup; Ancient Evil (Zombies) * Operation Spectre Rising — Featuring: Artifact; Masquerade; WMD * Operation Apocalypse Z — Featuring: Der Schatten; Remnant; Havana; Alpha Omega (Zombies) * Operation Dark Divide — Featuring: Lair; Launch; Tag der Toten (Zombies) Blackout Characters * Shadowman * Experimental War Robot-115 "Reaper" * Cosmic Silverback * Uncle Woods Update Maps * Firing Range Night * Seaside Sunset * Contraband Hurricane * Arsenal Sandstorm * Hacienda Twilight * Grind * Jungle Flooded * Alcatraz (Blackout) Category:DLC